


I Am So Glad That You Trust Me Enough With This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Repressed Memories, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve told Danny about his experience in highschool, What does he tell him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606141
Kudos: 2





	I Am So Glad That You Trust Me Enough With This:

*Summary: Steve told Danny about his experience in highschool, What does he tell him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

"It was hell, I thought I was over it by my Senior Year, But, They never let me live it down for not going through the talent show, I just felt so alone, & had no friends, I just felt immediately, & instantly, that I didn't deserve any happiness", Commander Steve McGarrett said with some sadness, as he was being honest with his lover, since they started their new relationship, & so far, it was working well for them.

Danny was so mad for his lover back then, & he wished that the dark-haired man had a better highschool experience. He was so glad that he could be vulnerable with him, & trust him with his secrets of his life. The Blond **_will_** protect him in the future, & wherever he needs him. “ I am so glad that you trust me enough with this”, Danny said, as he was feeling touched.

Steve decided to make it a relaxing evening for the two of them, while they are stakeout. “You are one of the most important people in my life, I could trust”, The Hunky Brunette said, as they shared a passionate kiss, & snuggled, as they watch out for their suspects.

“I love you so much, Steve, Always remember that”, Danny stressed to him, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. Then, They saw movement from the apartment building across the street, & they realized that it wasn’t serious. They just kept watch, as they were making small talk. It was perfect, that nothing was happening, right at the moment.

“I love you too, Danno”, Steve said softly, as they continued to keep watch. He knew that he found the one that he was meant to be with, & he also knew that it was fate too. The Former Seal will make this relationship work, or die trying. That’s how much Danny means to him.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
